


Coffee

by onefortheocean



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Natashas not happy without her morning coffee, threatening of kind of boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefortheocean/pseuds/onefortheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff can do a lot of things but she can't reach the top kitchen shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from the Imagine Your OTP tumblr
> 
> Imagine Person A of your OTP not being able to reach the top shelf, so Person B lifts them up so they can reach.

Fuck Clint, and not in the way that made her moan and melt into his fingers, more like a kick-him-in-the-balls-and-watch-him-suffer kind of fuck. She just wanted some coffee. Is that too much to ask for in the morning?

She'd threatened him to within an inch of his life, said that she'd sever each toe and finger of his with pliars if he repeated his placement of the coffee powder. It was all in good spirit though, mostly.

Her tanned archer and current arch nemesis emerged from the bedroom only in his boxers, smiling sleepily at her.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

If looks could kill, Clint Barton would be dead and buried by now. Luckily they didn't so Natasha could keep her boyfriend. Or whatever he was to her. She wasn't sure.

"Get it down. Now."

She turned around and gazed up at the tin can longingly, practically tasting the bitter beverage on her tongue.

"Aye aye, Cap'n."

Then she was elevated into the air, making her squel uncharacteristically when his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"You are the _worst_..."

"At least I'm not an Oompa Loompa."

"What did you just call me?"

"Eh, forget it."


End file.
